The Real Thing
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: A birthday fic for remuslives23, involving puppy-loving and Diet Coke.


**Warning:** Foul language, slash, a global capitalist corporation.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all associated ideas remain the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made by me.

**Author's Notes:** Happy birthday, Julie. I've tried to combine two of the things you love. Have a great day.

It's probably anachronistic, I don't remember Diet Coke before the '80s. Sorry.

The Real Thing

a birthday fic for remuslives23

Condensation bubbles decorated the surface of the cold glass and dripped onto Remus' hand. The ice cubes filled exactly one third of it. He took a deep breath: a pause to anticipate perfection.

Then he tipped the bottle. At the first splash the ice cracked. Then it fell, shiny brown, into the gaps between the cubes. The smallest pieces worked themselves free and floated to the lightly frothing surface.

Remus gazed into his drink as the level of the liquid rose. From the other side of the dorm, Sirius watched his friend watching it. Nostrils twitched, eyelids closed. He marvelled at the lightly quavering smile which developed on the plump, lop-sided lips.

Then Remus carefully put the tumbler down on a coaster. He replaced the cap on the bottle and wiped it clean with a handkerchief kept for the purpose, before wedging it, upright, among the tidy piles of books and clean shirts in his trunk.

Only then did the tawny-haired boy sit himself cross-legged on the bed, pick up his drink in both hands and put it to his lips. His deep moan of pleasure undulated through Sirius' body.

"What the fuck is that stuff, Moony?" Sirius demanded.

"Diet Coke," his friend replied, happily. "Want some?"

"It's brown!"

"Suit yourself. More for me."

Sirius watched the rim of the glass against the soft lips. Remus' adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He mewed contentedly.

"All right, then, I'll have go." Sirius leapt from his four-poster and strode across the floor. "Where'd you get it from?"

"From the Village Store at home."

"It's Muggle?" Black asked doubtfully.

Remus held out the tumbler, but his friend hesitated. He peered in.

"If it's Muggle then how come it's been charmed to have those tiny balls in it?"

"Not charmed. Chemistry. I don't know."

"But why?"

"It's fizzy. Look just try it." Remus paused. "Or don't. Go away if you like. I don't care."

Grey eyes narrowed sharply and Sirius took the glass.

"It's brown," he said again.

"So's cocoa."

"Not this sort of brown. This is a reddish, clear sort of brown. Like dirty water."

"Must have a high quality sort of dirt at Black Towers," Remus muttered.

Sirius sniffed. Not a strong odour. He took a tiny sip. Not a strong taste. So he took a gulp. And yelped!

"Don't spill it!" Remus rescued his Diet Coke.

"It bit me!"

Remus giggled. "That's just the bubbles, stupid!"

"It hurt!"

"It didn't hurt. You're just not used to it."

The pause stretched on. Remus sipped. Sirius was thinking that he ought to go back to his own bed. All of Remus' attention was on his weird Muggle drink.

Or was it? Slyly, the werewolf peeped up at his friend through his lashes.

"You like that stuff?" Sirius asked him.

"Mmmm," Remus answered.

The sound juddered through Sirius' nerve-endings. Remus' mouth twitched at the edges. He licked his lips before groaning with pleasure again. Sirius' thought processes were unravelling. It seemed almost as though his friend were doing it on purpose. He couldn't be. Could he?

Sirius stood at the foot of the bed and watched Remus slowly sip the Diet Coke until it was all gone. All there was in glass was a tiny pyramid of ice. Remus tipped the tumbler into his mouth and, through the refraction of the glass, Sirius saw his long, soft tongue lapping down to pick up that last remnant.

His cock was as hard as that ice now, but it certainly wasn't cold and there was no danger of it melting any time soon.

"You enjoyed that," he stated, hoarsely.

"Oh yes," Remus replied. "Oh yessss," he repeated, sibilating the end of the word this time."

"You like those bubbles?"

"I like the way they make my mouth tingle." He cast a cleansing spell on the empty glass and placed it carefully in his trunk, then got back onto the bed.

"You drank slowly."

"It was cold. And I don't want to get gas." Remus smirked, Sirius was sure he was smirking. "Anyway, I wanted to savour every moment, experience every sensation."

"Oh, yes," Sirius was only half-sure what he was agreeing to, but he was agreeing whole-heartedly nonetheless.

"My mouth feels all numb now." Remus shuffled back a bit, leant into his pillows, his gaze never once leaving the other Marauder's face. "I need a way to warm it up."

Sirius' dark eyebrows shot up. Shit! He_ was_ doing it on purpose!

"What?" he managed to croak out.

Remus' long finger rested against his own full lips. "Any suggestions?" he asked.

Sirius had no control over his own body. He was climbing onto his dorm-mate's bed. The other boy wasn't stopping him, he was watching him intently.

"You tell me," Sirius demanded, refusing to be the one to make the first move, unwilling to be the one to risk rejection.

Remus stretched his neck and their mouths met. His lips were freezing. They moved, softly against the heat of Sirius'.

"Mmmm." This time it was Sirius who moaned with pleasure. He pressed in harder, pushing his tongue against yielding flesh. Remus' mouth was cold and sweet and Sirius imagined he could still feel the tingle of those bubbles. He tasted fruity, but not like a fruit that grew anywhere in the real world.

They seemed to be lying down. Their chests were against each other. Sirius felt chilled hands moving down his sides, over his buttocks and under his shirt. They were so cold and his own skin was so hot that it felt like being burned. Sirius didn't flinch away from it, though, he sank into it. He revelled in it.

His own hands were on his friend's slight shoulders, gripping them, holding, not letting go. Not now that he finally had what he had wanted for so long. Remus broke the kiss, gasping, sucking in oxygen.

Sirius felt that this was the moment to say something: something witty or meaningful or in some other way memorable. But what was there to say?

Instead, he let Remus get his breath back and then he kissed him again.


End file.
